


Interferencia

by elizabethnainory12



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethnainory12/pseuds/elizabethnainory12
Summary: En el momento que cruzaron palabras, Alastor encontró algo interesante en Angel, queriendo con el tiempo descubrir más de él. Mientras el mismo Angel, impulsado por su curiosidad, terminará presionando su suerte con el demonio de la radio, encontrando que no todo es lo que parece.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Eins

Los días en el hotel transcurrían con "normalidad". Alastor disfrutaba de ver como cada inquilino que entraba para tratar de cambiar, pronto se arrepentía. A su vez, crecía una enorme sonrisa de diversión en su rostro al ver la frustración de Charlie y los intentos de Vaggie por animarla.

Él perfectamente sabía que todo eso era una pérdida de tiempo para la chica, pero para él, era una mina de oro de diversión sin fin. Sin embargo, había un inquilino en particular que le resultaba más interesante que el resto.

Angel Dust.

En todos sus años ahí abajo, nunca lo habían tomado con la guardia tan baja como ese sujeto y su propuesta de darle una mamada, que naturalmente rechazo. Bastante inesperada su forma de actuar en su opinión.

Rió un poco mientras pasaba por un lado de Charlie y le daba una vuelta tras tomarla de la muñeca.

—Por una sonrisa en ese rostro, esto aún no termina —dijo ampliando más la sonrisa propia.

Charlie al verle hizo un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Creo que eres el único que puede sonreír en situaciones así —comentó tras ser soltada por el demonio.

Este por su parte ladeo un poco la cabeza.

—¡Por supuesto! No hay nada mejor que una sonrisa en tiempos como estos —rió tras decirlo para comenzar a alejarse—, algún incauto caerá, solo es cuestión de esperar.

Charlie sonrió un poco más abiertamente. 

Alastor lo sintió y continuó con su camino. Si esa chica se desanimaba y se daba por vencida, su diversión terminaría. Eso era algo que no podía permitir; por lo menos no hasta que encontrara algo mejor que hacer.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí —Alastor ladeo la cabeza tras ver como Angel se inclinaba sobre una caja, dejando ver claramente lo que su corta falda trataba de ocultar. Por un segundo pensó que le daría un tic tras verlo.

Ese sujeto de alguna manera lo alteraba a niveles que no quería admitir.

—¡Que tal mi afeminado amigo! —saludo para atraer la atención del contrario.

Angel al verse descubierto volvió la vista para toparse con el demonio radio.

—El Chulo de f- —detuvo su apodo a medio camino, no era tan estúpido como para llamarlo así teniéndolo en frente, claro está que eso no quitaba el hecho de que Alastor ya lo supiera—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Al? ¿Ya consideraste mi oferta? —dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa recargándose en uno de sus brazo.

Alastor ensanchó más la sonrisa.

—¡Ha! Nop, sabemos que eso no pasará —soltó para luego liberar una leve risa.

Sus ojos brillaron un poco tras sostenerle la mirada a Angel, este al ver que no decía nada más suspiro un poco para luego ponerse de pie. Comenzó a caminar hacia Alastor sin despegar la vista de él.

—Tu pierdes —dijo sin más pasando por un lado suyo moviendo las caderas de lado a lado, con una coqueta sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Alastor le siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció tras doblar en uno de los pasillos del hotel. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de retomar su camino.

Podía decirlo con seguridad.

Ese sujeto era interesante.


	2. Zwei

Ni para mal ni para bien podía dejar su actitud desprolija ante uno de los más fuertes, aunque tampoco era como que le importara realmente lo que pudiera pasar. Hasta hace un mes no sabía quién era ese sujeto. Por lo que a él respecta, solo era uno más del montón.

Uno más del montón que le rechazó una de sus legendarias mamadas -cosa que aún no supera- y que además, resultó ser _asexual_.

Bastante curioso en su opinión.

Angel pensaba en cosas innecesarias mientras rodaba una película nueva, la mujer bajo el gemía sin pudor algunos mientras se movía a un ritmo acelerado, tiro de la correa de ésta y la chica lanzó otro gemido. Odiaba ese tipo de trabajos pero dinero era dinero, en especial cuando podría drogarse más tarde para olvidar a la gata que se retorcía bajo él. 

Ni que fuera tan bueno.

Cuando el rodaje terminó, ni lento ni perezoso salió de aquella horrible cama importando poco que los demás lo vieran en bolas. Tomó su bata y se envolvió en ella para después salir hacia su 'cuarto'. Al entrar se dejó caer en un duro sillón y suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Mal día? —la lúgubre voz de Alastor le sobresaltó más de lo que hubiera querido demostrar.

—Hijo de perra —soltó sin pensarlo—, ¿se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí?

—¡Oh, bueno! No tenía nada mejor que hacer así te pensé en visitar a un querido amigo —la gigantesca sonrisa no cuadraba con lo que quería transmitir. Sin embargo, él no se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente, menos por demonios que parecían una fresa con patas.

—Es obvio que no has dejado de pensar en mí —a propósito dejo que parte de su bata se abriera dejando a la vista su pecho, su sonrisa coqueta no se hizo esperar.

Alastor, si es que se podía, alargó más la sonrisa.

—No lo creo —dijo sin más mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

Angel ladeó un poco la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa. Se puso de pie y dejó caer la bata, quedando desnudo ante Alastor, que ni siquiera parpadeo.

—Bueno, pues me siento halagado que un gran demonio como tú, me honre con su presencia —comentó mientras tomaba su característica ropa, tomó una toalla y solo entonces giró para ver a Alastor que tenía ladeada la cabeza, sin un cambio mínimo en su expresión—. Eres bastante... Raro —concluyó luego de darle vueltas en su cabeza a la palabra que buscaba.

—Es curioso que alguien como tú lo diga, mi afeminado amigo —comentó moviendo sus uñas por el tocador, resaltando más de lo necesario las últimas tres palabras.

—Angel Dust es mi nombre —dijo mirándole—, espero que lo recuerdes, en especial si planeas venir a visitarme _cuando no tengas nada mejor que hacer_ —comento y dando por terminada la conversación, salió rumbo a las duchas.

Estar mucho tiempo con una persona a solas sin tener sexo era incómodo para él, ya sabiendo que aquel demonio nunca buscaría algo de ese tipo de cosas con él, no tenía caso quedarse ahí.

Entro a la ducha y dejo que la fría agua se llevará el mal trago con aquella actriz. Si pudiera elegir siempre a sus parejas solo serían hombres, nada de gatas arrastradas. Pero bueno, en ese medio no se podía ser tan quisquilloso y menos tratándose de él y su reputación.

Sin embargo, si había algo en lo cual no dejaba de pensar, era en la extraña actitud de Alastor. Era cierto que no lo conocía, nada de nada, pero por lo que le contaron de él y lo poco que indagó después, él no solía relacionarse así con las personas a menos que buscará algo de ellos y ciertamente, él no podía ofrecer nada más allá que sexo. Así que no le cabía en la cabeza que quería. O que buscaba.


	3. Drei

Alastor ladeó la cabeza tras ver cómo Angel terminaba de rodar por las escaleras tras ser empujado por Vaggie luego de que su pelea se les fuera de las manos. Charlie a un lado suyo se llevó ambas manos a la boca en señal de sorpresa.

—¡Angel! —gritó Charlie al ver que no se ponía de pie inmediatamente.

La pequeña ayudante de Alastor, Niffty, se acercó y le movió un poco la cabeza con el pie, pero ni siquiera así se movió. Charlie se acercó rápidamente al tiempo que Vaggie terminaba de bajar las escaleras. Alastor que se había mantenido al margen, lanzó una leve risa mientras se acercaba negando con la cabeza.

—No hay nada que ver, él solo está tomando una siesta —dijo golpeándolo levemente con su bastón.

—Bastardo —gruñó Angel desde el suelo aún sin incorporarse. Abrió levemente los ojos para ver cómo todos alrededor le miraban entre curiosos y preocupados. Pero para su preocupación, estaba viedo más gente de la que realmente había,la menos dos pares de cada uno. Por lo regular los golpes de ese tipo no le afectan, se mofaba mucho de su resistencia al dolor, pero sin lugar a dudas, podía hacer una excepción justo en ese momento.

—¿Lo ven? Todo está bien —siguió Alastor tras ver qué abría los ojos del todo. Angel al verle le frunció el ceño—, ¿todo bien compañero? —inquirio al ver como no se ponía de pie, ladeando levemente la cabeza.

—Si por bien te refieres a tener semi fracturado el cuello —le lanzó una mirada de furia a Vaggie la cual se cruzó de brazos tras ver el regaño silencioso de Charlie.

—Pensé que te gustaba el dolor —dijo con media sonrisa después de un momento. Inmediatamente Angel iba a refutar cuando una carcajada se escapó de Alastor, sobresaltando a los presentes.

—¡Una sonrisa! Perfecto, deberías mostrar más de esas preciosa —dijo tras terminar de reír sin despegar la mirada de Vaggie, la cual solo frunció el ceño. Odiaba ser el bufón personal de Alastor pero no le quedaba de otra más que aguantarlo por Charlie.

Angel con ayuda de Charlie y Vaggie -de mala gana-, fue puesto de pie. Al estarlo el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas, se sostuvo sin darse cuenta del antebrazo de Alastor quien emitió una ondas de radio apenas fue tocado, al darse cuenta de ello retiró la mano de inmediato y a causa del dolor en su cabeza se fue hasta el suelo, no pudiendo ser atrapado por el par de chicas. Alastor retomó la compostura y le estiró la mano al actor porno que aún seguía mareado.

—Mis disculpas mi estimado, pero _detesto_ ser tocado —comentó tras ver cómo con duda Ángel tomaba su mano.

Angel entonces sonrió de medio lado, sin despegar la mirada de él.

—Claro, claro —dijo sin más cuando se puso de pie. Se apartó inmediatamente y se aferró al barandal de la escaleras—, me iré a dormir.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras. No quería estar más tiempo del necesario viéndose vulnerable delante de ellos, en especial de la estupida de Vaggie y de la fresa con patas bipolar. Apenas llegó a su cuarto, se dejó caer bruscamente a su cama, no quería saber nada de nadie, su cabeza aún dolía, sabía que eso no lo mataría, pero como dolía.

Al abrir los ojos, lo que parecía un parpadeo fue una larga siesta, pues afuera ya se había hecho de noche, se sentía desorientado pero al menos su cabeza ya no dolía.

—Mmm, creo que esto amerita una copa... o dos —rió para sí para ponerse de pie, no siempre estaba de humor tras despertar, así que no podía simplemente desaprovechar la oportunidad; pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, dos ojos rojos en la oscuridad le hicieron detenerse en seco—, ¡puta madre! —grito llevándose dos manos a la boca y otras dos al pecho.

La suave risa de Alastor inundó la habitación.

—¿Como sigues, mi estimado amigo? —una gigantesca sonrisa se unió al par de ojos, logrando que el pulso de Angel no descendiera de la montaña a la cual se había subido.

—Bien antes de que llegaras, demente —bramó entre molesto y disgustado. Sacudió un poco su cabeza, no podía permitirse verse afectado por la presencia de ese sujeto, por lo que peinó su cabello hacia atrás y su característica sonrisa coqueta reemplazó su expresión de susto—, ¿esto se hará un ritual entre nosotros, Sonrisas? —preguntó juguetón poniendo unas manos en su cintura.

Alastor dejó que una simple sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, sorprendiendo un poco a Angel.

—Posiblemente, joven Dust.

Contraria a la respuesta negativa y ya habitual que esperaba, eso lo tomo desprevenido. Arqueo una ceja antes de cruzar sus cuatro brazos. Ese sujeto estaba más raro que de costumbre.

—Oh.


	4. Vier

Angel se detuvo delante de la puerta, le daba la espalda a esta y no despegaba la vista de Alastor, cuya mirada no se había apartado de él en un buen rato.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué buscas exactamente, Al? Dudo mucho que quieras tener sexo conmigo.

Alastor lanzó una fuerte carcajada, que Angel estaba seguro despertó a más de uno.

—No, no, no mi estimado amigo, yo lo que busco no tiene nada que ver con eso —sus ojos comenzaron a brillar mientras caminaba hacia Angel, el cual se había separado de la puerta y que también caminaba hacia Alastor coquetamente.

—¿Y qué sería entonces? —preguntó risueño deteniéndose delante del alto hombre de rojo, sin llegar a tocarlo, ya se había dado cuenta que tocarlo era una mala idea, pero siendo al revés, era algo mucho más seguro.

—Eres muy divertido, joven Dust —dijo comenzando a caminar alrededor de este, haciendo cada vez la sonrisa más grande—, tu comportamiento y toda tu forma de ser... eres como una pequeña bomba de tiempo.

Angel rodó los ojos al escuchar la oración 'pequeña bomba', le recordó a cierto productor con el que no quería lidiar aún.

—Y supongo que eso te divierte —dijo cruzándose de brazos, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro; de alguna manera sentía que quitarla, le traería problemas.

Alastor se detuvo justo enfrente de Angel y lo tomó de las mejillas como su mano derecha, apretando lentamente su rostro.

—En serio quiero hacer un desastre de ti —aquella lúgubre voz, sumada a la penetrante mirada y esa seductora sonrisa; en vez de asustarlo, le exitó; sabía que dejarse llevar con ese hombre en particular no era buena idea, sin embargo, no podía simplemente dejar pasar la preciosa oportunidad que se le estaba brindando, ese hombre prácticamente se le estaba insinuando.

—Oh, dulzura—dijo con la voz más melosa que pudo usar echando levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su cuello— _, hazlo, por favor_ —pidió acercando su rostro peligrosamente al contrario.

Alastor dió un paso atrás, ladeó un poco la cabeza y se fundió en una sombra que abandonó la habitación en cuestión de segundos. Angel al verse solo soltó una pequeña risa, movió su voluptuoso cabello hacia atrás antes de soltar un bajo suspiro.

—Inclusive los hombres como él pueden llegar a huir de mí, qué novedad —se lamentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Angel salió del cuarto unos minutos después y apenas hacerlo se encontró con Husk, el cual le veía con los brazos cruzados recargado en la pared. Al verlo una sonrisa más grande creció en su rostro. Por lo visto esa noche estaría llena de invitados sorpresa.

—Mi amor, que felicidad verte —dijo caminando hacia él con total seguridad.

Husk frunció el ceño.

—No te metas en la mierda de Alastor, se lo que te digo —soltó sin más pasando por alto el comentario del actor porno—, no te traerá más que problemas.

Angel rió suavemente mientras se le acercaba tanto como pudo.

—¿Alastor dices? —preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

—Lo vi saliendo de tu habitación.

—¿Te preocupas por mi? No me hagas mal interpretarlo —dijo mirándole a los ojos, parpadeando coquetamente, Husk solo rodó la mirada.

—No me importa a quién le das el culo o con cuánta gente te acuestes, pero con ese sujeto, conviene andarse con cuidado, en especial si tus próximos planes implican no morir prematuramente —dando terminada la conversación, le pasó por un lado—, y una cosa más.

—¿Si, mi amor? —dijo Ángel inmediatamente sacando el pecho.

—Como me vuelvas a llamar _amor_ , te romperé cada brazo —amenazó para luego continuar con su camino.

Angel solo asintió con la cabeza pero sin borrar la sonrisa. Dejo que Husk abandonará el pasillo antes de continuar con su camino, al final terminó por salir del hotel.

Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas a su alrededor como para querer pensar en todo ello, en especial tratándose de él y su forma de evadir responsabilidades.

Esa noche quería tomar y perderse un poco en la locura; sabía perfectamente que persona le podría ayudar con su cometido, aún con el posible alto precio a pagar. Ya podría disculparse con Charlie después, justo ahora, quería dejar de pensar.

En especial, en cierta fresa con patas.


	5. Fünf

—Ya pasó una semana, ¿deberíamos de preocuparnos? —dijo por tercera vez Charlie en lo que iba de esa mañana.

Vaggie rodó el ojo desde el sofá donde se encontraba, esa pregunta se estaba volviendo bastante recurrente.

—Estamos hablando de _Angel Dust_ , él sabe cuidarse perfectamente —comentó tratando de restarle importancia. En lo que a ella respecta, esperaba no volver a verlo, pues a causa suya era que tenían a cierto demonio metido en el hotel y que además terminarán siendo un circo ambulante en televisión abierta.

—Creo que porque precisamente se trata de _Angel Dust,_ es que Charlie está preocupada —dijo Niffty desde un lugar apartado. El ojo de esta vio a los presentes con curiosidad mientras sacudía su plumero—, ¿o me equivoco?

Charlie suspiró.

—Nunca se ausenta tanto —insistió llevándose un dedo al mentón.

—Debe estarse drogando por ahí o rodando una de sus tantas películas —interrumpió Husk desde la barra al ver como Charlie ponía una expresión cada vez más preocupada—, no creo que debas darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

Antes de que Charlie volviera a puntualizar su preocupación por su primer paciente, la puerta fue tocada, Vaggie se dirigió a la entrada y cuando la abrió casi se fue de espaldas al ver quien estaba ahí.

—¿Mi hermano está aquí? —preguntó aquella chica con una dulce voz; los enormes ojos de esta y su esponjoso cabello, hicieron a todos los presentes verla detenidamente—. Oh, pero que grosera —rió por lo bajo mientras con una de sus manos se tapaba la boca suavemente—. Mi nombre es Molly, soy la hermana de Angel, ¿está él?

Vaggie miró de reojo a Charlie solo para corroborar que esta se encontraba aún más preocupada que antes, si es que era posible.

—Tu hermano no ha vuelto desde hace una semana —intervino Husk al ver que nadie decía nada.

Molly torció un poco los labios antes de reír en voz baja.

—Tenía la esperanza de que se encontrara aquí... pero es obvio que volvió con Valentino —musitó con pesar.

Una sombra negra se formó detrás de la joven araña que al sentir la presencia se paralizó. Al volver la vista vió a Alastor que le sonreía abiertamente.

—Buenas días, joven dama —saludó cortésmente mientras veía a la chica retroceder un poco.

—No sabía que Radio Demon también se encontraba aquí —murmuró mirándolo con precaución.

Alastor rió suavemente tras escucharla.

—No se preocupe por mi presencia, no planeo hacer nada malo... no aún al menos —ladeo un poco la cabeza mientras le veía—, ¿has dicho que tu hermano esta con Valentino?

La chica se quedo quieta, no todos los días estabas frente a uno de los grandes, sin embargo, conocía bien la fama de Alastor y a menos que lo perturbara, no debía de preocuparse; pero lo que le causaba curiosidad, era que por lo visto su hermano estaba relacionado de alguna manera con aquella criatura.

—Si, mi hermano... bueno, ya saben que trabaja para Valentino, pero... creo que le debía dinero y se estaba escondiendo aquí. Junte un poco para dárselo, pero ya no esta y no quiero imaginar que le hará ese hombre esta vez —dijo un poco triste, Alastor al verla sonrió.

—Veo que tienen una buena relación —afirmó Alastor.

—Ojala así fuera con el resto de nuestra familia —comentó cruzándose de brazos antes de suspirar con enfado—, si lo ven, diganle que vine a buscarlo.

—¿No irás directo con él? —preguntó Vaggie.

Ella simplemente negó.

—No pienso poner un pie en los terrenos de Valentino, ya salde mi deuda con él, quiero a mi hermano, pero inclusive yo no puedo hacer mucho por él —dicho esto la despampanante araña salió del lugar visiblemente aturdida.

Alastor cerró la puerta y caminó hacia Vaggie quien al verlo frunció el ceño.

—Si es el caso, solo queda esperar —veía detenidamente a Vaggie, esta enarco la ceja sin saber que quería—, claro, es eso solo si quieres que Charlotte se siga martirizando como lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

Vaggie al entender lo que quería decir, soltó un prolongado gruñido.

—Aún si vamos por él, Molly lo dijo, no podemos hacer mucho por él.

—Intentalo —dicho eso se convirtió en una sombra y desapareció, dejando perplejo a más de uno.

—¿Qué mosco le pico? —siseo Vaggie cabreada.

Charlie miró de reojo a Husk, quien tenía una expresión más relajada de lo habitual.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó antes de darse cuenta lo que hacía, atrayendo la atención de Husk, este al ver la mirada de ella suspiro.

—Alastor... probablemente solo encontró a su nuevo _juguete_.

Ambas chicas se vieron extrañadas.

—¿Juguete?


	6. Sechs

La sonrisa de Alastor se ensanchó un poco al ver el gigantesco edificio que se erguía delante de él. No quería admitirlo, pero desde que el actor porno se había marchado, las cosas en el hotel estaban mucho más calmadas que de costumbre. Algunos de los nuevos pacientes eran tan aburridos que apenas y merecían su atención. Todo se estaba volviendo monótono e inclusive ver a Charlie frustrarse no era suficiente como para mantener 100% su atención en el lugar.

Necesitaba de la presencia de alguien más.

Realmente no quería ser él quien viniera a buscar a Angel, pero sabía que de otra manera no volvería al hotel. Ya había tratado con Valentino en anteriores ocasiones, sabía lo mezquino y manipulador que era. Nada de clase y mucha palabrería; contrario a él. Le hubiera traído muchos problemas a Charlie, aún cuando se trataba de la hija del mismo dueño del infierno.

Aunque si debía ser sincero, ese titulo aún le quedaba muy grande.

Un auto lujoso se detuvo detrás de él atrayendo su atención. De este descendió Valentino que al chocar miradas con él, se quedó quieto. Sus acompañantes pasaron de largo ingresando, pero él se quedó en su sitio. Alastor al ver que tenía su atención sonrió cortésmente mientras hacía una leve reverencia, sin perder contacto visual en ningún momento.

—Alastor, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? —soltó a secas. Nunca era buena señal cuando Alastor hacía acto de presencia, aunque no entendía aún del todo, qué hacía ahí. No recordaba tener una deuda pendiente con alguien como él.

—Vine por un allegado —comentó Alastor levantando un poco los hombros—, _ya pasa de la hora azul y él necesita volver._

—Creo que estas confundido, no tengo ningún amigo tuyo aquí —gruñó ignorando su petición, pasando por un costado suyo.

Alastor apenas oírlo ladeo la cabeza, escuchandose un leve chasquido proveniente de su cuello.

—¡Wou! ¿estoy en sintonía? —preguntó golpeando el micrófono de su bastón, que comenzó a iluminarse—. ¡Por qué creo que no fui escuchado! —anunció con una gran sonrisa. De pronto este abrió el ojo mirando directamente a Alastor.

— _Te escucho fuerte y claro, ¡estás al aire! —_ respondió inmediatamente la voz del bastón.

Valentino al escuchar _estas al aire_ se detuvo en seco.

No era que le tuviera miedo a Alastor, en términos de poder, tal vez se igualaran, sin embargo, Alastor podía ser demasiado cruel si se lo propone y en ese momento lo último que quería era tener una pelea en puerta y más si está ni siquiera era por territorio o poder.

—Te lo advierto _radio demon_ , no estoy de humor para juegos —gruñó encarándolo.

Alastor emitió una leve ola de estática antes de sonreír levemente, eliminando toda hostilidad.

—Ahora nos entendemos, mi estimado compañero —comentó estirando ambos brazos a sus costados—, ¿por qué no acabamos con esto? Me iré y podrás regresar a tus actividades, todos ganamos —soltó una suave risa tras terminar de hablar.

Valentino frunció el ceño. Mostrar una expresión tal como la que estaba haciendo ante _radio demon_ , era señal de debilidad para el contrario, pero emitir una sonrisa no estaba entre sus planes, realmente estaba disgustado con la presencia ajena.

—¿A quien vienes a buscar? —preguntó por fin abriendo la entrada principal para dejarlo entrar.

Alastor sonrió victorioso.

—A _Angel Dust._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La hora azul hace referencia a un período del crepúsculo cada mañana y por la noche donde no hay ni luz del día ni la más completa oscuridad.


	7. Sieben

Valentino se había negado rotundamente; estuvo a punto de pelear, realmente lo hubiera hecho de no haber visto las cornamentas de Alastor crecer al igual que la interferencia a su alrededor. Ese fue un punto de no retorno. Si podía evitar las peleas mejor y en especial si se trataba de ese sujeto.

Lo condujo por los pasillos y a través de los pisos con el disgusto en su cara en todo momento.

Alastor permanecía con una imperturbable sonrisa mientras hacían aquel recorrido. Todo aquel que se encontraban en el camino, se apartaba para dejarlos pasar. En algún punto del recorrido Valentino volteo a ver de reojo a Alastor cuya fina sonrisa le puso más ansioso; en serio quería que se marchara cuanto antes.

—Tu reputación te precede, _big boy_ —afirmó mientras llegaban ante unas grandes puertas.

Alastor rió suavemente mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

—No se a que te refieres.

De adentro de aquella sala, podía escuchar una dulce voz cantando rodeada de una orquesta, pronto la música se detuvo y los aplausos le siguieron. Cuando la puerta fue abierta, un gran salón fue revelado, en medio había un escenario en donde sobre un piano reposaba una hermosa mujer. O eso pensó Alastor en un primer momento hasta darse cuenta de que se trataba de Angel. El presentador dijo unas palabras que Alastor no capto por ver a la araña en aquel disfraz, inmediatamente la música comenzó a sonar otra vez devolviendolo a la realidad.

_My mama done tol' me_

_When I was in kneepants_

_My mama done tol'me, son!_

Alastor veía de reojo a Valentino que parecía bastante entretenido.

_A woman'll sweet talk_

_And give ya the big eye_

_But when the sweet talkin's done_

—Es una especie de castigo, ¿sabes? —dijo Valentino después de un momento. Alastor al escucharle dejo de verle y centró su atención en Angel.

_A woman's a two-face_

_A worrisome thing who'll leave ya t' sing the blues in the night_

—Él adora ser una sucia perra y no tener sexo, es el mejor de los castigos —anunció satisfecho con su resolución escuchando la melosa voz de Angel—, en especial si le obligó a cantar.

_Now the rain's a-fallin'_

_Hear the train a-callin'_

_Whoo-ee (my mama done tol' me)_

_Hear that lonesome whistle_

Alastor frunció un poco el ceño al darse cuenta de lo poco que conocían al pobre chico. Era cierto que era un sinvergüenza y que le gustaba jugar con la gente, pero no al nivel que ese sujeto lo colocaba. Ángel era más que _una sucia perra_. 

_Blowin' 'cross the trestle_

_Whoo-ee (my mama done tol' me)_

_A whoo-ee-duh whoo-ee_

_Ol' clickety clack's a-echoin' back the blues in the night (hum)_

_My mama was right, there's blues in the night_

La música siguió un poco más antes de detenerse. Angel lanzó besos al aire antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de ambos hombres entre el público que lo vitoreaba. Poco le importó Valentino, ver a Alastor ahí sí que lo hizo sentirse avergonzado, sin saber bien el motivo del porque. Eso jamás le había pasado.

Angel vió la señal de Valentino y bajo del piano, su acomodo su ceñido vestido con corte de corazón antes de bajar las escaleras con ayuda de algunos de sus fans; acomodo su exuberante melena antes de menear las caderas y seguir con su camino hacia donde Alastor estaba. Mientras más se acercaba más se daba cuenta que la habitual expresión de diversión y mofa que solía tener Alastor no estaba, pese a que sonreía se le veía incómodo, si es que podía describir así la expresión que tenía.

—Angie Boy —saludo Valentino rodeando su cadera con una de sus manos, Angel sonrió levemente cuando él lo tocó. No podía ser grosero con él y justo en ese momento, se sentía como un total sumiso; se odio en ese momento.

Alastor ladeo un poco la cabeza al verle.

—Hola, _Angie boy_ —repitió de igual manera el de traje rojo, notando la expresión de sorpresa de Angel. Realmente estaba sorprendido de cómo se encontraba ese niño en ese momento; hasta parecia otra persona al lado de Valentino; nada que ver con su habitual actitud despreocupada.

—¿Para qué soy bueno, jefe? —preguntó quedamente. Alastor no supo identificar si se trataba de su personaje de Drag Queen quien hablaba o si realmente era su comportamiento alrededor de ese sujeto.

Valentino con su mano libre le apretó la cara, haciendo que sus miradas conectaran.

—¿Con quienes te estas metiendo, zorra? —gruñó sin soltarlo, apretando más sus mejillas.

Angel se echó un poco hacia atrás, antes de sostener la muñeca de Valentino, tratando de hacer que lo soltará.

—Y-yo... —tartamudeo un poco sintiendo la presión en su cara—... no se a que te refieres Val —musitó y sin querer, su mirada se desvió hacia Alastor, cuya sonrisa apenas se veía. Eso sí que le asustó.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la puerta se abrió una vez más; por esa puerta cruzó Vox, que al ver a Alastor ahí sonrió abiertamente.

—Hola, sucio ciervo —escupió con desdén.

Angel si no hubiera tenido el rostro sostenido por Valentino, juraría que se le hubiera ido la boca hasta el suelo; inmediatamente noto como la sonrisa de Alastor se hacía tan grande que casi rozaba cada oreja.

_< <Oh no, eso no puede ser bueno>>_

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —el baculo de Alastor aparecio en su mano derecha y soltó una leve risa, mientras lo acercaba a su boca—, ¡damas y caballeros! El aparato más inservible de todos hizo acto de presencia —anunció a su radio encendido sin despegar la mirada del contrario, cuya sonrisa había menguado—, V-o-x-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción que canta Angel: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMRxaRo662k&feature=emb_title


	8. Acht

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —gruño Vox al ver el cinismo de Alastor.

Angel fue soltado por Valentino al ver la atmósfera que se estaba formando entre ambos demonios, lo cual agradeció Dust en silencio.

—Vino por... rento por unas horas a _Angie_ —apresuró a decir Valentino poniéndose entre ambos.

No era que le importará que pelearan, todo el mundo sabía la clase de relación que tenía ese par; sin embargo, si lo hacían dentro del estudio las pérdidas serían millonarias y ni hablar de los clientes.

Vox al escucharle entre abrió sus ojos en la pantalla, mirando entre curioso y asqueado hacia Alastor.

—¿Astas pidiendo una puta? Eso es nuevo, pero supongo que inclusive tú tienes necesidades que satisfacer —comentó divertido viendo altivo a Alastor, quien permanecía inmutable con su gigantesca sonrisa.

— _Oh, darling_ —mencionó comenzando a negar con la cabeza—, _you're so pathetic._

Alastor camino hacia Angel, tomo uno de sus brazos y tiró de él hasta que el cuerpo de este chocó contra el suyo. Dust se quedó paralizado al estar tan cerca de Alastor; con los tacones que traía en ese momento los diez centímetros de diferencia entre ambos se habían convertido en veinte.

—Pero qué puedo esperar de alguien como tú, ¿cierto dulzura? —dijo sonriendole a Angel. Este solo atino a poner una cara seria, no le convenía tomar bando en esa discusión, mucho menos si luego tendría que lidiar con los platos rotos—, ahora, si nos disculpan; tenemos asunto pendientes que atender.

Alastor comenzó a arrastrar junto con él a Angel, que al fin agradecia que se podía marchar de ahí, sin embargo algo le decía que no podía ser tan sencillo. No con Valentino viéndolo como lo veía y con Vox pulverizando a Alastor con la mirada.

—Más te vale no matarlo, Al —dijo Vox mientras estos se alejaban—, es el que mayor rentabilidad nos deja —le advirtió cruzándose de brazos.

Alastor sonrió abiertamente y sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de responder, abandono de una buena vez aquella sala. A paso apresurado tiro de Angel, quien al ver la cara de Alastor supo que estaba más que molesto, aún cuando mantenía aquella peculiar sonrisa.

—Alastor-

—Ahora no primor —interrumpió de inmediato Alastor mirando de derecha a izquierda. 

De alguna manera entendía su urgencia por salir de ese lugar, él mismo llevaba toda la semana experimentando esa sensación; pero definitivamente no podía compararse a cómo se sentía Alastor en ese momento. Evito hacer un desastre, Alastor, uno de los demonios que mas masacres sin sentido a ocasionado.

Aún no le quedaba en claro el _por qué_.

En cuanto salieron del lugar, un auto blanco estaba estacionándose en el lugar. De este bajaron Charlie y Vaggie que al verlos se paralizaron en su lugar. Angel de pronto se imaginó en una situación del tipo donde eres atrapado por tus padres al salir de un motel con tu pareja; hasta cierto punto, eso le causo gracia, dada la situación y cómo iba vestido, quedaba como anillo al dedo.

—¿Alastor? —dijo Charlie e inmediatamente miró a quien le acompañaba—, ¿Molly?

—¿Conocieron a mi hermana? —preguntó soltándose de las garras de Alastor que al ver como este se alejaba de él, solo atino a ver su propia mano.

Vaggie miró la reacción de Alastor, encontrando la perspectiva totalmente extraña.

—Ella vino porque no sabía nada de ti estupido, ¡ve a hablar con ella apropiadamente! —siseo Vaggie sin dejar de ver a Alastor cuya sonrisa no era tan viva como siempre.

Angel dispuesto a pelear, se detuvo, pues no tenía la atención de Vaggie. Siguió la mirada de esta dando con Alastor, que al darse cuenta de las miradas les sonrió abiertamente.

—Bueno, recomiendo que tengamos esta plática en otro lugar, a menos claro que quieran una catástrofe —rió al decirlo empujando a todos hacia el auto—, al mal tiempo darle prisa—musitó adentrándose a la limo, aún cuando para él no era necesario.

En el interior permaneció un silencio mientras se alejaban del estudio. Charlie seguía viendo el cambio de Angel, mientras que Vaggie no podía dejar de pensar en la actitud extraña de ambos.

—¿Sucedió algo que debamos saber? —inquirio Vaggie cruzándose de brazos.

Angel vió de reojo a Alastor que solo negó calmadamente con la cabeza, restándole importancia a la casi pelea que estuvo por tener.

—Bueno, fuera de que no he tocado ni una sola polla o me he metido nada en la última semana, puede que sí —respondió Angel con una sonrisa moviendo sus cuatro manos de un lado a otro—, felicidades, soy _puro_ ahora —gruño Angel ahora siendo él quien se cruzaba de brazos—, haces preguntas muy estupidas, amiga.

Vaggie le levanto el dedo medio.

—Ni para qué me molesto, desapareciste una puta semana, malagradecido —dijo con enojo, entonces una suave sonrisa salió en su rostro—. Al menos no soy yo la que se ve como una cualquiera.

Angel jadeo ofendido.

—Para tu información, mis clientes adoran verme así y no tienes una idea de cuánto pagan por verme en-

Charlie no intervino en la discusión, solo miraba hacia Alastor, el cual veía de reojo pelear a Angel. Esa era una actitud extraña y tenía miedo por su amigo, el demonio aun lado suyo era lo suficientemente peligroso como para no querer meterse con él y sin embargo; ahora parecía que los dos estaban guardando algo.

_< <Juguete... no creo que lo vea de esa forma Husk, sin embargo ¿qué clase de relación tienen ellos entonces?>>_


	9. Neun

Apenas entrar al hotel, Angel se arrancó la peluca y la tiró lejos de sí, revolviendo su propio cabello en el proceso con sus dos manos libres. No es que odiara ser una drag, de hecho le encantaba y a sus clientes también, lo adoraban tanto con la ropa como sin ella; pero llevar varios días así, era algo de lo cual no disfrutaba tanto.

En especial si no podía drogarse o salir del estudio, en realidad, él tenía prohibido salir del estudio y lo sabía muy bien, pero cuantas más restricciones le ponía su _Daddy_ , era casi como si simplemente lo empujaran a querer romper más las reglas. Aún si eso implicaba que los castigos cada vez fueran menos suaves con él.

Al menos tenía el consuelo que el castigo físico jamás dejaría marcas, no como la presión que ejercía con sus palabras.

—¿Angel? ¿Todo está bien? —quiso saber Charlie acercándose lentamente a él.

La araña al escucharle le miró y caminó hasta ella, cruzando un par de brazos bajo su pelusa en el proceso.

—No quiero sonar grosero pero si, ya te dije, estoy limpio desde hace una semana, ¿no es eso suficiente información para ti? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Sabía que estaba siendo insensible con una persona que se arriesgo en ir a buscarle, pero no quería que las cosas se volvieran tan profundas entre ellos; las cosas nunca salían bien cuando la gente se rodeaba con su compañia y odiaba depender o preocuparse emocionalmente de otros. Cuanta más tierra pusiera en medio mejor. No necesitaba cosas innecesarias en su vida.

Había aprendido con los años que las relaciones sentimentales solo traían dolor y más pesares que beneficios; no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso otra vez.

Charlie sonrió levemente y le dio un abrazo, sobresaltándolo a él y a Vaggie.

—Me alegro —dijo con la voz temblorosa

Dicho esto se separó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Angel entonces sintió una punzada en su pecho.

_< <Oh por todo lo malo, esta chica es tan buena para esta mierda>>_

Angel estiró dos de sus manos y acarició el rostro de Charlie con cuidado, antes de sonreír levemente.

Esa chica era peligrosa a su manera y no sabía hasta qué punto eso podría afectarle.

—No necesita preocuparse su majestad —uso la voz más suave que tenía e inmediatamente se arrepintió por haber dejado entre ver un poco de amabilidad, retiró sus manos y retrocedió un par de pasos—, si me disculpan, esta ramera barata se ira a cambiar —dijo mirando de reojo a Vaggie, repitiendo uno de los tantos insultos que se gritaron de camino al hotel. 

Retomó su papel de _callejera_ y con movimientos sensuales abandonó el lobby para subir por las escaleras. Llegó al segundo piso y entonces se dirigió al ascensor; si podía evitar usarlos mejor, pero realmente llevaba todo el día con los tacones y no quería dar ni un paso más.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron adentro le recibió la vibrante sonrisa de Alastor.

Angel al verlo, dudo un poco si entrar o soportar los pocos pisos que los separaban de su cómoda cama.

—¿Miedo? —preguntó Alastor cuando sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, al ver la vacilación de Angel.

Angel se llevó una mano al pecho antes de suspirar y mostrar su mejor sonrisa coqueta. Se llevó sus manos inferiores hasta su pecho y se acomodo el vestido, resaltando más su pelusa.

—Ni en un millón de años, Sonrisas —dijo para inmediatamente entrar al ascensor y sentir las puertas cerrarse tras él.

Una sonrisa de parte de Alastor fue lo que consiguió.


	10. Zehn

Angel meneo las caderas hasta acercarse a Alastor, el cual permanecía con ambos brazos cruzados tras su espalda.

Ambos se veían a los ojos sin mover un solo musculo.

—Al, ¿a qué estamos jugando, amor? —quiso saber Angel dando un paso más, casi rozando el cuerpo de Alastor con su pecho.

El contrario solo estiro un poco su sonrisa, soltó una suave risa y por fin movió una de sus manos. Tomó a Angel de la cintura y antes de que este se diera cuenta, ya estaba contra la pared del ascensor, siendo aprisionado por el cuerpo del demonio rojo.

—¿A qué quieres jugar, Angel? —para sorpresa de Angel, la coqueta voz de Alastor, le desarmo de diferentes maneras. 

Escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de aquel sujeto, causó una revolución en su interior que no pensó volver a experimentar en toda su vida, de pronto su cuerpo se encontraba pidiendo por más, quería mucho más de aquel demonio.

que estaba jugando un juego peligroso, pero no podía detenerse, al menos no a esas alturas del partido.

— _¡Oh, Al!_ —fingió gemir Angel, mientras movía dos de sus brazos por la espalda de Alastor, enredando el otro par en los hombros del contrario, deleitándose al darse cuenta de que ese suave toqueteo no le arrancó los brazos—, _quiero que hagas un desastre de mí_ —susurro en el oído de Alastor, sintiendo como este se tensaba, por haber usado sus palabras en su contra.

Se alejó de él para poder ver su rostro y descubrió una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

Angel acercó su rostro hasta el de Alastor, rozando la nariz del contrario, haciendo que la respiración de ambos se mezclara. La fricción entre sus cuerpos no hacía más que entorpecer más la situación en la que se encontraban. Los labios de ambos se rozaron cuando un gruñido provino de Alastor, sobresaltando a Angel. De un momento a otro la presión en sus caderas creció y por un segundo, creyó que le clavaria las garras.

De pronto las puertas del ascensor fueron abiertas y en cuestión de segundos el cuerpo de Alastor se fundió desapareciendo del ascensor; dejando a un Angel con las piernas temblorosas. Este se recargo del todo en la pared del ascensor mientras se resbalaba por esta hasta el piso de aquel pequeño cuarto. Las puertas se cerraron nuevamente, pero a Angel ya no le importo. Su respiración agitada y su cuerpo tembloroso era en lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento.

Todo eso había sido una completa locura.

Se llevó una de sus manos hasta su labios, sintiendo como si estos quemaran. Ni siquiera lo había besado, no lo había tocado ni le habían tocado como habitualmente lo hacían y aún así su cuerpo entero era un desastre.

Apretó con fuerza los labios.

Simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—No jodas —dijo sorprendido llevándose un par de manos a la cara, sentía como esta comenzaba a arder conforme su cerebro materializaba la idea con la que menos le hubiera gustado familiarizarse—, ¿me gusta Alastor?


	11. Elf

—¡Wou! Hombre, creo que no te he visto así en décadas —comentó Husk mirando a Alastor sentado frente a él con un vaso de whiskey entre sus manos.

Alastor alargó levemente la sonrisa al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban.

Desde que había llegado hacía quince minutos seguía pidiendo tragos de whiskey. Husk sabía que era altamente tolerable a esa bebida, pero no sabía que tan bueno era Alastor tomando en tan poco tiempo.

—Quiero matar a alguien, no creo que te convenga seguir hablando —comentó calmado tomandose de una el contenido del vaso.

Husk silbo en respuesta. Miró a Alastor y no supo si era su curiosidad lo que lo impulsaba a hablar o una genuina preocupación por el actor porno, pero lo que estaba por hacer, sabía que era potencialmente peligroso y que se arrepentiría de ello.

Ya fuera porque muriera en el proceso o porque realmente la respuesta le callará la boca.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con manchas rosas? —preguntó con cautela terminando de secar una de las copas de vidrio que estaba limpiando. Sin darse cuenta, pasar tanto tiempo al lado de _raros_ había hecho que él se comportará como uno, a medias.

Alastor bajo el vaso y le miró detenidamente.

—¡Ja! Diste en el clavo, mi viejo amigo —soltó sin tratar de negar lo que le habían dicho.

El de pelaje gris entonces se detuvo a pensar un momento.

Alastor estaba siendo extrañamente abierto, eso significaba que lo que fuera que estuviera en su cabeza le estaba causando más problemas de los que realmente aparentaba.

Era eso o aquellos tragos si que le habían afectado.

—Alastor, —se atrevió a decir después de un breve silencio, aún dudando si seguir o no—, ¿quieres... _devorarlo_?

El de traje rojo miró detenidamente a Husk, quien vió como las garras y cornamentas de este comenzaban a crecer de pronto. Husk entonces bajó las orejas y retrocedió un paso, al tiempo que una tétrica risa salia de Alastor mientras se inclinaba sobre la barra, clavando las agujas de sus ojos en la figura inerte de Husk.

La realidad a su alrededor había comenzado a temblar y oscuras sombras comenzaban a salir de Alastor.

— _¡Mi mente es un caos por culpa suya y mi cuerpo se vuelve loco!_ —gruñó molesta aquella figura sin despegar la mirada de su amigo—, _¡quiero devorarlo y hacer desaparecer esta extraña sensación!_ —la sonrisa macabra de Alastor se ensanchó más con cada palabra dicha.

Aquella afirmación tomó por sorpresa a Husk, no tanto por lo que decía si no por el contexto detrás de esas palabras.

Conocía a Alastor de décadas, realizó innumerables trabajos para él y en todo ese tiempo; podía apostar las alas sin riesgo a perderlas, que Alastor jamás se había interesado en nadie, no al menos del modo en el que estaba en ese momento. Y ahora estaba ahí, como un adolescente primerizo sin saber que rayos hacer con lo que sentía por otra persona.

_< <Ni siquiera con ella llegó a este nivel, mierda>>_

Se compadecía un poco de la araña; Alastor podría ser muy renuente a aceptar algo que le dejará una mala posición; ya fuera en el sentido sexual o emocional, aunque dudaba mucho del primero, realmente no le sorprendería si su _compañero_ terminara acostándose con Angel.

Aunque sí debía ser sincero, Alastor eliminaría cualquier muestra de debilidad, aún si eso implicaba matar a quien amara.

Esfumó cierta imagen mental y miró hacia Alastor que no parecía calmarse.

—Hey, hijo de perra —llamó Husk, al ver que Alastor se perdía en sus pensamientos, las luces rojas que emitía de sus ojos se detuvieron sobre él, cegándolo un poco. Levantó su antebrazo cubriendo sus ojos de aquella luz. Si no actuaba rápido el hotel correría peligro—, si Charlie te encuentra en esta forma, no creo que quiera seguir trabajando contigo —advirtió; sabía que era un poco _sucio_ usar a la princesa para calmarlo, pero si quería seguir vivo, tenía que tomar medidas drásticas.

Aquella figura de ojos totalmente rojos, ladeo la cabeza y comenzó a disminuir su tamaño. Una vez volvió a la normalidad, se acomodó su traje y soltó una leve risa.

Husk seguía quieto, pendiente de la siguiente acción Alastor.

—Lo siento tanto mi estimado, no se que a pasado —rió al decirlo acomodando un poco su cabello.

_< <Pero que mierda... haber quedado atrapado en medio de este par, ese si que es un verdadero castigo>>_

—La verdad es que me importa una mierda lo que hagas, pero lo que vayas a hacer... solo recuerda que es el primer paciente de Charlie, si le pasa algo grave, definitivamente estarás en problemas —dijo cruzándose de brazos—, ella le tiene mucho aprecio.

—Si, si, lo que digas mi viejo amigo —soltó mientras asentía repetidamente con la cabeza, como restándole importancia.

Se dio media vuelta sin borrar aquella sonrisa burlona de su rostro y emprendió su retirada de aquel lugar.

Husk le vió salir del hotel y solo cuando se sintió solo pudo soltar el aire que sin darse cuenta, había retenido.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro antes de servirse un trago. Por unos segundos realmente había creído que Alastor lo asesinaría por andar metiendo las narices donde no debía; fue una suerte no fuera el caso.

—Que mierda, en serio, una gran mierda —se lamentó tomando su trago.

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro en ese momento, es que las cosas se iban a complicar y mucho.


	12. Zwölf

—¿Es real? —dijo Vaggie, incrédula mientras observaba las noticias. A su lado Charlie se mordía las uñas cada vez más nerviosa.

Husk vió de reojo a Angel quien al igual que las chicas, desde hace una hora estaba frente a la televisión mirando como Alastor seguía con la masacre en el septimo circulo. Nadie en la sala sabía que había desatado tal acontecimiento, pero de lo único que estaban seguros, era que el poder de Alastor, no era una broma.

La camará que grababa de pronto captó la atención de Alastor. Todo aquel que mirara la televisión observo como este caminaba hacia ella con una gigantesca sonrisa antes de que la transmisión se detuviera.

—¿Aún no vuelve? —interrumpió Niffty, sobresaltando a Husk y Angel. Ambos la vieron con molestia, pero Niffty solo centró su atención en Husk—, tal vez debamos darle lo que realmente quiere asesinar para que se detenga —sugirió—, o a este paso destruirá todo el infierno.

Husk rodó los ojos al escucharla.

—Ese no es mi jodido problema —soltó indiferente—, además, ¿por qué habría yo de saber que rayos es lo que quiere? —argumento cruzándose de brazos, siendo escudriñado por el ojo de Niffty.

—Porque tu sabes leer al jefe, mucho mejor que yo —al decirlo desvió su vista hasta Angel, quien al ver esa atención innecesaria se quedó quieto—, ¿pasaste la noche con Alastor?

Todos los presentes voltearon la vista sobre Angel, que al sentirse observado, se encogió un poco en su sitio.

—¿Un viaje en elevador? Nada candente por cierto—bromeó levantando sus hombros.

Niffty lo miró de pies a cabeza.

—Siento como si una parte de Alastor estuviera en ti —Angel al escucharla, no supo cómo interpretar lo que acaba de decir.

Husk entonces se le quedo viendo y la situación no mejoró con el abrupto silencio que se había formado.

—Te he querido preguntar esto desde hace un tiempo y estoy seguro que no soy el único que tiene esa duda —dijo Husk mirando de reojo hacia Charlie y Vaggie—, ¿que hay entre Alastor y tu? —soltó entrecerrando los ojos.

Angel ante esa pregunta abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces. La mirada de todos sobre su persona no hacían más que ponerlo nervioso. 

¿Qué había entre ellos?

Esa pregunta ni siquiera él se la había hecho, no después de la revelación que había tenido el día anterior. Y realmente, no tenía la esperanza de que hubiera algo, si debía ser sincero, todo era un simple juego entre ambos; en el cual, lamentablemente había salido quemado.

—Nada —dijo tras un momento encogiéndose de hombros—, ¿que tendría que haber? —preguntó divertido.

—Alastor actúa extraño alrededor tuyo —se metió Vaggie—, más extraño que de costumbre...

—Yo lo noto muy normal —volvió a decir tratando de restarle importancia.

En ese punto de la conversación, sentía su corazón latir con demasiada fuerza.

—Angel —llamó Charlie—, ¿qué sucede?

Angel se llevó un par de manos al rostro y soltó un grito ahogado, seguida de una fuerte risa. ¿Por qué de pronto parecía que todo el mundo quería saber todo de él? Ni su familia se preocupaba tanto, ni siquiera él mismo lo hacía.

—¿Qué rayos? —gruño al decirlo—. ¿Es esto una especie de juicio o que mierda? _Non ho fatto niente di male!!_ —grito sin verles—, ¿por qué me ven como si yo hubiera causado todo esto? —dijo por fin observandolos.

Una vez más sobrevino un breve silencio, pues ninguno de los presentes lograba comprender del todo la situación.

—Porque tú lo causaste, ¿No lo has pensado? —interrumpió Husk a Angel, este le lanzó una mirada mordaz—, Alastor es un desastre desde que tiene relación contigo, le conozco desde hace mucho como para saber que causas estragos en él.

Ahora Angel soltó una fuerte carcajada. Toda esa situación le parecía tan irreal, que no podía creer que realmente estuviera sucediendo, que le estuvieran diciendo que _él causaba estragos en Alastor._

—Tonterías —soltó tras parar de reír, limpiando las lágrimas que se le salieron—, ¿por qué alguien como él se interesaría en una sucia criatura tocada por las manos de todos, como yo? —inquirio poniendo un par de manos en su cintura con altanería.

Al decir eso, todo el mundo se quedó callado.

—Nadie aquí piensa así de ti —dijo de inmediato Charlie al ver como Angel parecía decirlo en serio—, nunca hemos dicho-

—¡Pero lo han pensado! Todos lo han pensado—gritó de pronto, sobresaltando a más de uno—, ¿crees que no se lo que piensan de mi? Perra, corriente, puta, sucio, asqueroso, fenomeno —enunció cada apodo que se le vino a la cabeza en ese momento—, actuaré como que no me afecta, pero realmente yo-

Sin decir palabra más, se dió la vuelta y abandonó la sala, dejando a todos perplejos por tal arrebato.

Niffty entonces tiró un poco del chaleco de Charlie, atrayendo su atención.

—Creo que Alastor ha dejado una marca en él —dijo mirándola con preocupación.

Husk miró hacia Niffty.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella simplemente asintió.

—¿Marca? ¿A que se refieren? —preguntó Vaggie aún viendo por donde Angel se había ido, ahora genuinamente preocupada por él.

Ambos demonios se lanzaron una mirada rápida.

Husk suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Es tiempo de que hablemos de Mimzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel: Non ho fatto niente di male (No he hecho nada malo)
> 
> ¿No les ha pasado que por sentirse asediado por tantas preguntas terminan actuando a la defensiva con tal de salir de esa situación? Es un poco asfixiante jaja.


	13. Dreizehn

—Hace muchas décadas, hubo alguien en la vida de Alastor —empezó Husk recordando la actitud de Alastor alrededor de aquella chica—, cuando Niffty y yo la conocimos, llegamos a la conclusión de que en vida, pudieron haberse conocido —comentó tomando un trago de su botella—, ambos tenían una manera muy peculiar de ver las cosas, pero se complementaban entre ellos a su modo.

—Mimzy era una chica con una voz espectacular —mencionó Niffty con una enorme sonrisa—todo el mundo moría por ir a su show —dijo recordando aquellos tiempos, los aplausos del público y lo mucho que se divertían—, tanto Alastor como Mimzy tenían una personalidad fuerte, pero de alguna manera lograban sobrellevarlo como para poder estar juntos.

—Simplemente no puedo creer que el mismo Alastor que conozco amo a alguien más que no fuera así mismo —dijo Vaggie cruzada de brazos ya sabiendo lo narcisista que era ese hombre.

—No amor... yo no lo llamaría así, mas bien solo afectó —aclaró Husk.

—¿Y que paso con ellos dos? —apremió Charlie queriendo escuchar el resto de la historia.

—Las relaciones tienen un ciclo, ¿sabes? —puntualizó Husk—, empieza todo de color rosa, todo parece ir bien, pero pasada la luna de miel, empiezan los verdaderos problemas—Charlie torció los labios al escuchar eso, recordando su antigua relación—. Ellos dos, nunca estuvieron en la luna de miel; desde un inicio hubo problemas. Primeramente estuvo la nula necesidad de Alastor por exteriorizar lo que sentía por Mimzy, ni siquiera a nosotros nos quedó claro; le siguió una estrepitosa relación donde ni siquiera había contacto sexual, mucho menos romántico; finalizando con Mimzy abandonandolo al entender que nunca conseguiría de Alastor nada más allá que una linda amistad disfrazada de relación.

—Así que ella se marchó —aseguró Vaggie.

Husk solo asintió.

—Ella era muy dulce para el frío corazón de Alastor —se lamentó Niffty—, pero aún si era así; él realmente la estimaba —aclaró tras ver las expresiones de Charlie y Vaggie—. Cuando ella se fue, cuando le abandonó, miramos una parte de Alastor que a la fecha no-

—Al menos no hasta el día de ayer —interrumpió Husk.

—¿Entonces si paso la noche con el jefe? —dijo inmediatamente Niffty.

—No precisamente —puntualizó Husk rascando sutilmente su nuca—, desconozco que mierda paso entre esos dos, pero ese hijo de perra parece que a puesto la misma atención que puso en Mimzy sobre Angel. No lo había visto tan fuera de sí desde hace años y de alguna manera, siento que lo que siente por ese chico, va más allá de lo que sintió alguna vez por Mimzy. Y ni siquiera él se a dado cuenta de eso.

—Entonces el Alastor que está destruyendo a cuanta alma que se le cruza por enfrente... ¿dices que siente algo por Angel? ¿Y eso le llevó a desatar este desastre por no saber que es? —preguntó Charlie moviendo un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja, esa era mucha información para procesar, en especial porque se trataba del mismo _radio demon_ de quien hablaban en ese momento—, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con la marca que mencionaron antes? —quiso saber cada vez más preocupada por la seguridad de Angel.

—Sobre eso —dijo Husk inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia Niffty—, a Alastor le gusta saber dónde está lo _que le pertenece_ , dejará una marca sobre ti para poder acceder cuando el te requiera, como con nosotros —mencionó recordando cuando fue invocado—, debió dejarla en algún punto del cuerpo de Angel, donde no la podemos ver.

—Alastor, tiene una manera muy-

—Enferma de demostrar lo que siente y lo que quiere —interrumpió Husk a Vaggie—, es un sadista con tendencias masoquistas; nada bueno sale de enredarse con alguien así. Trate de advertirle a Angel sobre esto, pero él no quiso escuchar. Ahora tiene la atención más innecesaria de todo el infierno y me compadezco un poco de él.

Charlie y Vaggie se vieron preocupadas.

—¿Y qué pasará con Angel? Siento que hay algo que no me estás contando, Husk —dijo Charlie cruzándose de brazos.

Niffty y Vaggie miraron hacia Husk quien solo torció los labios.

—Ni siquiera Niffty sabe esto, pero Alastor siempre está escuchando ¿saben?; lo que les voy a contar no debe ser repetido nunca más —dijo rascando su sien, de un trago se terminó el contenido de la botella que sostenía y se preparó para futuros inconvenientes—, cuando Mimzy abandono a Alastor, al igual que hoy, él perdió el control, se sentía... herido a su manera, desolado. Y por lo que me dijo en medio de una risa demencial... odio esa sensación _tan_ humana. Y con tal de ya no sentirla nunca más él-

—... asesino a Mimzy —finalizó Charlie con tristeza.

—Algo por el estilo —dijo Husk mirando detenidamente la botella que aún sostenía entre sus garras, como no queriendo recordar ese evento—, _él la devoró_. Su alma se perdió para siempre, incapaz de ir a ningún plano o de volver a existir.

Todos los presentes pusieron cara de horror al descubrir tal final.

—Eso fue lo que tu viste Niffty, la cara larga de Alastor de ese día no era porque estuviera triste por el abandono de Mimzy; estaba destrozado por lo que le hizo a ella en medio de un ataque de solo Satán sabe porque sucedió.

—Por eso es que el evita hablar de ella —resolvió Niffty ahora triste por esa realidad—, y me prohibió buscarle...

Husk de haber podido, hubiera evitado decirle a Niffty la verdad por el resto de la eternidad y que esta siguiera pensando que simplemente ambos tomaron distancia; después de todo ambas fueron muy buenas amigas.

—¿Le hará lo mismo a Angel? —preguntó Vaggie un tanto preocupada.

No era que le cayera mejor, pero definitivamente un final así no se lo deseaba a cualquiera.

—Si eso implica erradicar la debilidad que Alastor cree sentir, si, él no dudará en matarlo.

Aquella resolución, le helo la sangre a más de uno.


	14. Vierzehn

Angel miraba el techo de su habitación mientras acariciaba a Fat Nuggets, cortesía de su amiga Cherri que de alguna manera se las arregló para ingresar en las instalaciones de Valentino y rescatarlo; lo cual agradeció internamente.

Sabía que con ella siempre podría contar tanto en las buenas como en las malas y que se supone, debía de ser de las pocas personas por las cuales se debía dar el lujo de sentir algo. Suspiro pesadamente y miró a su pequeña mascota que dormía plácidamente sobre su abdomen.

Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo últimamente.

Y Alastor era el culpable de la gran mayoría de ellas.

Gruño molesto dándose cuenta que estaba comenzando a sentir cosas innecesarias por personas innecesarias; una parte por culpa de Charlie y la otra por la fresa con patas. 

—¡Estupidos sentimientos! —grito al aire frustrado. En medio de aquella oscuridad en la cual estaba sumido, comenzó a reírse mientras acariciaba a su mascota, que se removía sobre él—, ¡Oh, Fat Nuggets!, ¿qué se supone que haga con esta mierda? Desde que vine aquí mi asquerosa vida se ha puesto de cabeza. Quiero decir, no es malo, ¿es bueno? No sabría decirlo, ¡agh! Es tan confuso, al menos antes solo debía preocuparme por Valentino, pero ahora...

Volvió a reírse, esta vez en voz baja, un suave nudo se estaba formando en su garganta.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había sentido algo por alguien, que la sola idea de tener que estar mendigando amor una vez más, le partía el alma.

—Ya no se si pueda seguir manteniendo las putas apariencias, Nuggets —murmuró deteniendo sus caricias, un par de manos se fueron a su rostro—, ni siquiera se porque mierda me gusta Alastor, ¿será porque luce como un caballero? ¿por lo imponente que es? ¿por qué es un hijo de perra con el resto, pero juega amablemente conmigo? Diablos, en serio me gusta la mala vida, él jamás vera nada en mí más allá que una sucia puta, no se atrevería a tocarme... nadie me tomará en serio para una relación... ¿cierto, Nuggets? —suaves lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro, las cuales limpio con enojo, no podía creer que se estaba rindiendo a sus preocupaciones—, diablos, solo sirvo para abrir las piernas... y chupar penes jajaja.

Una tenue risa se escuchó en medio de la oscuridad, poniendo alerta a Angel, que casi se ahogó con su saliva al verse interrumpido en medio de su auto convalecencia.

—Una vez un sabio dijo que lo más difícil del mundo era conocerse a uno mismo y que lo más fácil era hablar mal de los demás —aquella voz le hizo incorporarse de golpe dándose cuenta que no había sido su imaginación, haciendo en el proceso que Fat Nuggets rodará por su vientre hasta la cama—, es obvio que te conoces bastante bien. Debe ser realmente duro perder tanto tiempo con tus propios pensamientos

La silueta de Alastor en medio de aquella penumbra hizo que cada pelo en su cuerpo se crispara.

Aunque su instinto de supervivencia le dijo que debía tomar a su cerdito y salir de ahí, no pudo moverse.

—¿El gato te comió la lengua? —la voz de Alastor causó que una corriente eléctrica recorriera toda su espalda.

Ni siquiera lo estaba viendo, pero podía sentir como este si que le veía a él.

—Pensé que tú-

—Estuve un poco entretenido las últimas horas, veo que me viste —comentó y de pronto la habitación se iluminó, Angel cerró los ojos ante la luz y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarse al cambio de luces, para cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cuarto y no estaba seguro siquiera de que siguiera en el hotel—, pero dejando eso de lado, creo que tu y yo tenemos un tema pendiente que discutir, _sweetheart_.

Angel miró la ropa de Alastor llena de sangre, su enorme cornamenta y aquella sonrisa de maniaco; todo él en ese momento ponía sus sentidos a mil por hora, pero ni siquiera así alguna parte de su cuerpo podía moverse.

 _Estaba aterrado_.


	15. Fünfzehn

_< <Calmate, calmate... no va a matarte>>_

Esas eran las palabras que se repetía para tratar de conservar la sanidad mental; Alastor estaba fuera de sus casillas, estaba demasiado disperso y cualquier provocación podría derivar en su inminente asesinato. Estaba muy consciente de eso, entonces ¿qué podía hacer?

Angel se aclaró la voz y miró a su alrededor, el cuarto estaba en tonos oscuros, desde el rojo hasta el negro, pero solo una sección de la habitación. La otra parte asimilaba a un pantano, lo cual le resultó curioso; ese hombre tenía una forma muy rara de decorar.

—Esta maravilla no se irá a ningún lado —comentó respondiendo a la provocación anterior sobre si se había quedado sin lengua—, mis clientes se sentirian muy tristes si fuera el caso —comentó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Una suave risa por parte de Alastor, le tranquilizó un poco y esa tranquilidad crecio cuando este volvía a su forma original. Él chasqueó los dedos y su saco desapareció, dejándolo únicamente con una camiseta blanca y su lizó pantalón. Alastor camino hasta detenerse frente a Angel, que entonces cayó en cuenta que estaba en una cama y en ropa interior.

Angel miró a Alastor recoger las mangas de su camisea hasta dejarla un poco abajo de sus codos.

_< <Perfecto, simplemente perfecto Angel, tal vez este cabrón te mate y te encontrarán _

_con unas bragas con estampado de conejo, tu reputación se irá a la mierda >>_

—Bien, porque tendremos una charla bastante animada —anunció Alastor acuclillándose delante de él. 

Angel seguía atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, sus sentidos estaban tan alerta que no podía tranquilizarse del todo aún cuando Alastor no parecía tener ninguna actitud hostil.

—¿Solo una charla? —inquirió con media sonrisa mirándolo desde su posición, que si debía ser sincero, se miraba increíblemente sexy.

—Eso dependerá de tu disposición —dijo juguetón siguiendo la corriente.

Angel entonces se lamento haber seguido con la provocación, ese hombre le estaba poniendo nervioso en más de un sentido y sospechaba que no entendía de _bromas_.

—Muy bien Sonrisas, hagámoslo a tu manera —dijo por fin.

Alastor entonces sonrió.

—Magnifico, me encanta esa sinceridad —adulo Alastor desde su lugar—, primero dejame decirte Angel, no hay que preocuparse por lo que piense la gente, no lo hace muy a menudo de todas formas.

Angel sintió como se le calentaba la cara.

—¡Wou! Eso es muy dulce viniendo de ti, fresita —rió Angel un poco avergonzado, recordando que Alastor escucho su patética plática consigo mismo.

— _¡JA!_ Inclusive yo puedo mostrar _amabilidad_ de vez en cuando —comentó mirándolo detenidamente—, lo que me lleva al siguiente tema, estoy seguro que debes de estarte preguntando que fue todo eso de hace un rato —Angel solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza aún no muy seguro de lo que se refería exactamente—, no me gusta tener que rendir cuentas con nadie, pero siento que debo sincerarme contigo.

Aquello llamó la atención de Angel.

—¿Es esa una especie de declaración, Al? —rió Angel sin entender a que quería llegar Alastor. Angel posó dos manos sobre la cama mientras cruzaba las otras dos bajo su pecho esperando por la respuesta.

—Les mate en tu lugar, _darling_ —entonces la sonrisa de Angel se borró de su rostro en una fracción de segundo—, Angel, odio lo que me haces _sentir_.

Los ojos bicolor de Angel, se abrieron más de la cuenta. De pronto se sentía ansioso y asustado, otra vez.

_< <¿Qué mierda de situación está pasando? ¿Me va a matar o no? Maldito ciervo bipolar>>_

—¿Y qué te hago sentir, Alastor? —dijo coqueto, sin saber cómo hizo para que su voz no temblara.

La mirada seria de Alastor, sumada a una sonrisa hueca, no hacían más que hacerlo sentir inquieto, aunque no lo exterioriza.

—Eres muy interesante a mis ojos, Angel... más de lo que me gustaría admitir —habló con calma sin despegar la vista del contrario—, tu personalidad tan desprolija me hace querer verte todo el tiempo, me encanta escucharte hablar porque eres una caja de sorpresas, nunca se que es lo que dirás —dijo comenzando a levantarse inclinándose sobre Angel, quien había comenzando a recargarse sobre la cama—, Angel, sin darme cuenta comenzaste a gustarme y en serio, odio ese sentimiento. Odio que te hayas metido entre mis ojos y sin permiso a mi corazón.

_< <Oh por dios, ¿se me acaba de declarar?>>_

Angel sentía su cara calentarse aún más que antes, recordándose a sí mismo en el elevador tras descubrir que Alastor le gustaba.

No podía creer que ahora mismo, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, Alastor gustaba de él. Sentía como si estuviera en un juego porque por primera vez, era correspondido; aunque sabía muy bien, que eso podía significar algo negativo en lugar de algo positivo y por como Alastor estaba actuando, podía deducir que estaba en lo correcto.

—¿Y qué se supone que quieres que haga? —comentó recostado sobre la cama, con Alastor casi encima de él entre sus piernas.

Alastor sonrió abiertamente.

—Rechazame —soltó tras un momento, colocó sus antebrazos a los costados de la cabeza de Angel.

—¿Disculpa? —su voz salió más aguda de lo planeado, pero es que en serio le había tomado desprevenido lo que dijo Alastor.

—Ya lo he dicho —rió al decirlo. Una de las manos de Alastor tomo el mentón de Angel levantandolo—. Dime que te aterro y que no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo —dijo con voz calmada acercando su rostro al contrario. Una vez más la respiración de ambos chocó—, se lo que causo en ti, dime la verdad Angel, di que me tienes miedo y que quieres estar lo más lejos que puedas de mí —pidió en un susurro.

Angel estaba paralizado ¿qué se supone que debía de hacer? Los sentimientos que Alastor albergaba por él causaron todo un desastre y era obvio que le haría daño a él, ¿era muy difícil pedir que alguien _decente_ se fijará en él? Aún cuando su mente era una caos, quería ser un poco egoísta, aún si eso podría causarle la muerte.

—¿Y si dijera que estas equivocado? —soltó después de un breve silencio, mirando directamente a los ojos de Alastor.

Alastor ladeó levemente la cabeza, presionando un poco más el mentón de Angel.

—Diría que todos tienen derecho a ser estúpidos, pero no hay que abusar de ese privilegio —comentó sin soltarlo. Sus ojos pronto comenzaron a desprender una luz roja—, me tienes miedo, puedo verlo en tu cara, ¿por qué tratas de hacerte el valiente?

—Alastor, me gustas —aquellas palabras le quemaron la boca en cuanto las soltó, fue como si liberara una gran presión.

—No te atrevas a mentirme —gruñó después de un momento, como si aún estuviera procesando lo que acaba de escuchar.

—Me gustas más que el miedo que te tengo —sin que pudiera evitarlo, ya estaba temblando bajo la mirada siniestra de Alastor.

—Angel, puedo resistir todo, menos ese tipo de provocaciones —comentó haciendo más grande su sonrisa—, me lo estas poniendo muy fácil.

—Lamento ser una fácil —bromeó mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

—Angel —advirtió Alastor ya llegando a su propio límite de autocontrol.

—Me gustas —dijo lo más sincero y tranquilo posible.


	16. Sechzehn

La sonrisa de Alastor se congeló.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Es que acaso ese idiota quería morir?

Verlo debajo de él, temblando y al borde de un posible ataque de nervios que seguramente no podría parar, le hacía sentir totalmente inestable, odiaba verlo _vulnerable_ delante de él. Era casi como si le estuviera rogando que lo lastimara.

En serio estaba comenzado a odiar a aquel chico.

—Nunca he conocido una inteligencia tan pequeña en un cráneo tan grande —atinó a decir después de lograr salir de su impresión.

Angel enarcó una ceja al escucharle.

—¡Oye, tu fuiste quien empezó declarándose, fresa bipolar! —renegó Angel al ver la actitud de Alastor. Este tomo otra vez las mejillas de Angel y las apretó con algo de fuerza.

—Pensé que sabías que la cosa rosa que está en tu cabeza sirve para pensar, obviamente la tienes de adorno —le dijo un poco molesto—, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes?

—Si quisieras matarme, ya lo harías hecho, ¿no? —dijo juguetón viendo la gigantesca sonrisa de Alastor. Aunque ni él mismo se podía tomar en serio, no con la voz que le salió por culpa de la presión en sus mejillas.

Si bien era cierto que tenía miedo, no era uno por el cual estuviera preocupado; era mucho más superficial. Nada que ver con Valentino, esa si era otra historia.

—En serio eres torpe —gruñó Alastor suavizando la sonrisa—, eres estúpidamente torpe —comentó tras ver como los ojos de Angel le veían expectante.

—¿Es un cumplido, Sonrisas? —dijo con una enorme sonrisa coqueta sintiendo la presión en su rostro disminuir.

Alastor le soltó por fin el rostro, pero no se separó de él. Le seguía viendo detenidamente.

—La última persona en la que me fije, término muerta —soltó de pronto—, si insistes en seguir con esta tontería probablemente termines como... ella—dijo después de una pausa.

Angel borro levemente la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro antes de reemplazarla por una más grande. Rodeo los hombros de Alastor con sus brazos pero no lo acercó a él, aún sorprendido de que le hubiera dado un dato personal.

—La última persona de la que me enamore, me utilizó y me abandono; y todos los anteriores a él también lo hicieron; esas cosas pasan lindura, no deberías de culparte tanto, estoy seguro que solo fue un terrible accidente y que tu realmente no buscabas eso —dijo con voz queda.

Entendía que era un tema delicado, pero no terminaba de comprender que _tan_ delicado. Si Alastor quería asustarlo lo había logrado hace mucho; pero él no era la clase de persona que se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente, mucho menos por la misma persona por la que sentía algo, era esa clase de situaciones las que antes le habían llevado a pasar muy malos ratos con sus amantes anteriores. Y si Alastor estaba teniendo la confianza para hablar con él sobre ese tema -y su posible seguridad involucrada en el proceso-, no lo tomaría tan a la ligera.

Angel observó a Alastor antes de acercarse lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios con los dientes del contrario, Alastor se tensó en un primer instantes pero al ver que Angel no se retiraba, termino correspondiendo el beso, aunque apenas fuera un simple beso de pico, disparó el pulso de ambos. Alastor se separó y le vió antes de soltar una suave risa.

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer y en especial con _quien_ lo había hecho.

—En serio quiero matarte —se quejó dejando caer la cara en el pecho de Angel, descubriendo que esa zona era increíblemente mullida y cómoda. Angel rió levemente antes de comenzar a acariciar la cabeza de Alastor con cuidado—, ¿qué me hiciste? —se quejó sin levantar la cabeza de aquella acolchada zona.

Se le hacía incómodo el toque de Angel pero en ese instante, estaba dispuesto a soportarlo. Su mente aún seguía procesando lo que estaba pasando.

—No eres el primero ni serás el último que me diga eso —comentó divertido mirando como Alastor no se movía.

Le resultaba iconico ese momento; uno de los demonios más poderosos y sádicos de todo el infierno, rendido ante el actor porno más popular de todos. Definitivamente sería digno de contarse en un futuro.

_< <Quien iba a decir que me terminaría gustando una fresa sanguinaria bipolar... asexual, mierda, ¿como tendremos sexo?>>_

Angel torció los labios sin detener las caricias en la cabeza de Alastor, ese tema era otra cuestión y sabía que Alastor no daría el brazo a torcer, al menos no de momento. De hecho, ya era impresionante el hecho de que le estuviera permitiendo tocarlo.

—Al, no quiero quejarme ni nada por el estilo, pero ya que no tengo ropa puesta tal vez-

—No me acostaré contigo —dijo inmediatamente desde su pecho, sin mover un solo musculo.

Angel se rió ante esa respuesta, era la esperada después de todo.

—¿Puedo terminar de hablar, fresita? —tras ver como Alastor asentía solo atino a reír más fuerte, definitivamente recordaría ese momento por el resto de su vida—, como decía, ya que estoy en ropa interior, tal vez deba volver a mi cuarto o debamos _dormir_ , bueno, a menos que te quieras quedar en esta posición... contigo entre mis piernas —al decir lo último uso el tono más meloso y sugerente que pudo.

Alastor entonces soltó una suave risa.

—Tentador, tentador —por fin levantó el rostro del pecho de Angel y por una fracción de microsegundo, Angel lo vio sin una sonrisa, antes de que este volviera a su estado habitual—, duerme conmigo esta noche.

Aquella petición tomó desprevenida a la araña. Sintió que se atragantó con su propia saliva.

_< <Oh santo cielo, ¿quién este hombre y que hicieron con Alastor? ¿Me está poniendo a prueba, verdad?>>_

—Será un honor.


	17. Siebzehn

Alastor miraba detenidamente a Angel mientras este dormia.

Hacía horas que hacia eso y no terminaba de comprender sus propias acciones. Desde que había descubierto que _necesitaba_ de la presencia de Angel para sentirse agusto, supo que las cosas se convertirían en un auténtico tormento. Si bien no lo consideraba algo del todo malo ya que al principio pudo manejarlo relativamente bien; de alguna manera su necesidad se transformó en una obsesión por saber dónde estaba y con quien estaba. No podía mantener sus manos quietas cuando estaba la araña cerca y sabía que tarde o temprano -esperaba que muy tarde-, el resto de residentes en el hotel comenzarían a notarlo.

De pronto una chica de cabello blanco se le vino a la mente y de la nada Mimzy abarcó casi toda su cabeza.

Las cosas había sido muy diferentes con ella. Nunca le había permitió tocarlo ni besarlo -al menos no cuando fueron _pareja-_ ; sin embargo, ahí estaba, durmiendo en la misma cama que alguien más. Ni siquiera sabía que su libido podía existir hasta que entró en contacto con Angel y por eso mismo comenzaba a molestarle todo lo que ese chico despertaba en él. Aunque de alguna manera, muy retorcida, también le gustaba. 

Era casi como su tormento personal, pensar en eso le hizo soltar un bufido bastante sonoro.

—¿Angel? —llamó para asegurarse de no haberlo despertado, al no obtener respuesta le vió de reojo antes de acostarse del todo—, te mofarías mucho de saber que me acosté a tu lado, ¿cierto? —murmuró divertido mientras le veía a sabiendas que que no le respondería—, ¿por qué te gustó?

Alastor estiró su mano derecha hasta acariciar la mejilla de Angel, quien sonrió en medio de su sueño. Al ver esa reacción, Alastor retiró la mano con cuidado. Frunció levemente el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Otra vez.

—Eres peligroso a tu manera —rió al decirlo mientras se acercaba más hacia Angel. Terminó recargando la cabeza en el pecho de este, recordando la suavidad que antes había percibido—, adoro esta parte de ti —musitó contra aquella mullida zona, sonriendo levemente—, ¡Oh, Angel! Debiste irte cuando tuviste la oportunidad, que torpe fuiste... —susurro con media sonrisa.

Alastor se mantuvo en esa parte con los ojos cerrados, no necesitaba dormir y realmente no tenía ganas de irse a otra habitación, esa era su cama después de todo.

Mientras las horas pasaban, se encontró pensando inevitablemente una vez más en Mimzy y en la última plática que tuvieron. Al mismo tiempo recordó las palabras de Angel.

Ambas conversaciones chocaron en su cabeza haciéndolo molestar. Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, pero sabía que eran de esas cosas innecesarias que traían las relaciones.

De pronto hubo un corto en su cabeza, una leve inquietud nació al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado.

_< <¿Relaciones? ¿Estamos en una relación?>>_

Aquella pregunta flotó en su cabeza durante largos minutos tras los cuales se separó del pecho de Angel para observarlo.

Habían hablado de sus sentimientos -cosa que no le había gustado del todo-, pero no habían aclarado que iban a hacer con _eso_. Podían simplemente fingir que nada pasó ni pasará, yendo cada quien por su camino. Esa era una opción que por más raro que pareciera, en ese momento, le parecía muy estúpida.

Era muy posesivo con lo que le _pertenecía_ , era muy consciente de eso y no podía hacer mucho para cambiarlo. Lo cual sería muy problemático para Angel. Estaba de más decir el motivo con la clase de trabajo que tenía el chico. Al pensar en eso llegó a la conclusión de que si continuaban las cosas como hasta ese momento, terminaría por hartar al chico o bien, asustarlo al grado de que ya no quisiera volver a estar interesado en él.

Eso en el mejor de los casos.

Pronto Alastor volvió a resoplar al darse cuenta que otra vez estaba pensando demás las cosas.

_< <¿Pero qué diantres estoy pensando?>>_

Alastor negó con la cabeza antes de recostarla en el pecho de Angel otra vez. Cerró los ojos y dejo de pensar en todo lo que estaba rondando su mente. Todo era tan innecesario, en especial el chico que estaba frente a él.

Si no fuera por él todo sería como antes.

—Pero entonces todo sería muy aburrido —musitó por fin dejando que la negrura cubriera su mente por primera vez en décadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que canonicamente Alastor no cierra los ojos mientras duerme, pero ese detalle lo modificaré un poco en la historia (je).


	18. Achtzehn

Angel parpadeo confundido al despertar, primero porque no supo donde estaba y luego porque sintió como alguien le abrazaba, al bajar la vista se topó con Alastor dormido en su pecho, más bien, enterrado en el. En un primer momento estuvo tentado a gritar del susto pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, eso podría costarle la vida. Por otro lado, encontró increíblemente adorable ver a Alastor aferrarse a él como si fuera una almohada.

Después tristemente se dió cuenta el sueño que había tenido, había sido solo eso, un sueño húmedo, recordaba fragmentos de estos, bastante explícitos y muy candentes; apenas moverse un poco descubrió con pesar que inclusive se había venido con ese sueño; entonces con miedo comenzó a pensar que tal vez pudo manchar a Alastor. De ser el caso estaría en muchos problemas.

—¡Mierda! —gruñó tratando de separarse sin despertarlo. No podía creer que le hubiera pasado algo que no le ocurría desde que estaba vivo y era un adolescente.

Alastor dió un salto y se retiró casi corriendo de Angel al darse cuenta que se quedó profundamente dormido en el pecho de este. Se sentó en la cama y se aclaró un poco la garganta, entonces miró la expresión avergonzada de Angel, apenas iba a hacer una de sus preguntas sarcásticas cuando sintió húmedo su vientre, al bajar la vista miró que estaba sucio. Frunció el ceño sin saber que era y cuando estaba por acercar una mano, Angel le detuvo.

Alastor entonces le vio y notó como este cubría con una de sus manos su rostro sonrojado.

—No toques, solo quitate la ropa.

Alstor entonces miró su ropa interior y entendió. Volvió a aclararse la voz antes de soltarse del agarre de Angel, una sonrisa burlesca nació en su rostro.

—¡Oh querido amigo! —rió al decirlo tras tronar sus dedos, un nuevo cambio de ropa reemplazo el que había traído puesto—, ¡y pensar que ya estas muy grande para esto! —se burló poniéndose de pie.

Angel se sintió tan avergonzado que se cruzo de brazos mientras que con una mano libre le arrojaba una almohada.

—¿Y de quien es la puta culpa? —le gritó entre molesto y humillado. Alastor tenía razón, hacía tanto tiempo que no le ocurría algo así, que el simple hecho de que fuera específicamente delante de él, le sacaba de sus casillas. Ahora tendría material para ser molestado un buen tiempo.

Alastor esquivo la almohada poniendo una expresión divertida en su rostro.

—¡Eso no es asunto mió! —tras decir eso salió de la habitación dejando a un avergonzado Angel Dust en la cama.

Este al verse solo se dejo caer en la cama mientras se tapaba el rostro.

—¡Quiero tener sexo, mierda!


	19. Neunzehn

Alastor caminaba por los pasillos del hotel siendo esquivado por los otros pacientes de este, inclusive saludado por alguno que otro valiente que ya llevaba suficiente tiempo en el hotel como para no correr al verlo venir; el ver a Angel teniendo un mal día definitivamente le había puesto de buen humor y más al saber que él fue el causante de eso.

Charlie dobló por un pasillo e hizo contacto visual con Alastor. Este al ver la mirada determinada de esta, rodó los ojos.

_< <Aquí viene>>_

—¡Alastor! —llamó la chica acercándose hasta él.

Alastor se detuvo y la dejó llegar.

—¿Para qué soy buena dulzura? —preguntó haciendo una leve reverencia.

—¿Dónde está Angel? —contestó con otra pregunta mirándole extrañamente seria. Alastor encarnó una ceja al ver esa actitud. Eso era nuevo—, no está en su habitación y nadie le ha visto desde ayer.

—¿Y por qué quieres saber? —respondió de igual forma con otra pregunta, ganando que Charlie frunciera el ceño. No entendía la actitud que estaba tomando la chica, era como si de pronto hubiera quedado al descubierto y no lograba captar como había sido posible. De pronto una idea se le vino a la cabeza y una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro.

_< <Husk>>_

—¿Dónde está Angel? —volvió a preguntar esta vez en un tono de molestia.

Alastor hizo su sonrisa más grande. Oficialmente estaba sorprendido; inclusive una lindura como ella podía hacer una expresión así.

—No, no, no —dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, mientras la tomaba de el antebrazo y la jalaba hasta que sus narices se rozaron—, ¿donde esta esa hermosa sonrisa, Charlotte?

Charlie entonces hizo un mohín, haciendo que Alastor riera en su cara.

—Escúchame bien, no estoy aquí para aceptar tus tonterías, solo dime donde esta Angel y ya no te-

—¿Interrumpo? —ambos rompieron la guerra de miras para voltear a ver hacia Angel que les veía con los brazos cruzados.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Charlie, sorprendiendo a Alastor.

—¡Angel! —se liberó del agarre de Alastor y corrió hacia Angel, que al verla venir, se rió por su reacción pero la dejo abrazarlo.

—¡Tranquila princesa! —dijo palmeando la espalda de esta.

—¿Donde te metiste? —preguntó Charlie soltandolo por fin—, Vaggie y yo te buscamos por todas partes, te juro que si no aparecias era capaz de ir donde Valentino para preguntar por ti.

—¡Ah, no! No quiero que Apple Daddy me reviente a golpes si algo le llega a pasar a su manzanita —soltó negando con la cabeza ante semejante idea. Imaginar a alguien tan _pura y dulce_ como Charlie pisando el estudio porno, le revolvió el estómago. Ese no era lugar para señoritas.

—Entonces dónde-

—Pase la noche con un cliente —dijo sin más. Charlie iba a decir algo pero solo cerró la boca, entonces se cruzó de brazos y le miró con decepción—, ¿qué?

—Ya estabas limpio, Angel —le dijo molesta—, ¿por qué no quieres mejorar?

Angel abrió la boca y al ver la sonrisa burlona de Alastor, enarco una ceja. Si se estaba burlando de él, podía molestarlo un poco también.

—Mmm, tal vez debas decirle a mi cliente que me deje en paz, él personalmente me vino a recoger —le explico mirando de reojo a Alastor que ahora le estaba dedicando una mirada de advertencia— inclusive me insistió en que pasará la noche entera con él.

Charlie se sonrojo un poco al imaginarse a Angel con alguien más. 

—Pudiste haberte negado.

—No con ese hombre —dijo con pesar poniendo una mano en su mentón—, ¿cierto Alastor?

El aludido tenía una sonrisa tensa en el rostro, claramente demostrando lo inconforme que estaba ante la provocativa de Angel. Charlie entonces volteo a ver hacia Alastor encontrándose con aquella particular expresión.

—¡Oh, Angel! En serio te encanta pavonearte por ahí, ¿cierto? —comentó Alastor con un tono seco.

—Solo si tu me observas —aclaró guiñandole un ojo junto con una sonrisa coqueta.

Charlie se mantuvo callada, viendo la tensión que se había generado de pronto entre ambos y deduciendo rápidamente con quién pasó la noche Angel, se tranquilizó un poco al saber que Alastor no le mataría tal como todos temían.

—Tentador, pero debo rechazar la oferta.

Angel solo se encogió de hombros, miró hacia Charlie y le acarició la cabeza.

—No eres mi mama Charlie, no quiero que te preocupes tanto por mí —sonrió al decirlo para dar media vuelta e irse caminando por el sentido contrario donde venía Alastor—, nos vemos más tarde lindura.

Desapareció del pasillo dejando a ambos demonios en medio de un incómodo silencio pues no sabían a quién de los dos le había dedicado aquel apelativo.

—Entonces... —comenzó Charlie jugando con sus pies después de un extendido silencio.

Alastor levando el bastón, callandola en el acto.

—Agradecería un poco de discreción, preciosa —dijo Alastor con media sonrisa—, aún tengo un punto o dos que hablar con ese personaje.

Charlie solo asintió con la cabeza sin comprender bien a qué se refería. Alastor sonrió satisfecho y reanudo su marcha dejando a la demonio con más preguntas que respuestas.


	20. Zwanzig

—¿Puedo preguntar el por qué? —cuestiono Alastor mirando a Husk, quien estaba tomando de su botella de alcohol.

Alastor se había asegurado que no hubiera nadie en esa sección del hotel para no ser interrumpidos por persona innecesarias; lo que menos quería era testigos en caso de que las cosas no salieran como él quería.

—Primero dejame decirte, que estoy sorprendido que no te hayas jodido al rarito ese —dijo bajando la botella, entonces miró la sonrisa alargada de Alastor, fue cuando lanzó un fuerte suspiro. Habría querido tener un poco más de tiempo de paz antes de tener que enfrentar a Alastor, pero sabía que si Niffty no le decía algo, sería Charlie, y lamentablemente no se había equivocado, pues la presencia de Alastor solo significaba que había sido delatado—, bien, bien. Las chicas jodieron conmigo demasiado, en serio, si no les decía hubieran puesto de cabeza el hotel mucho antes. En todo caso, no son nada disimulados. Se puede sentir la tensión sexual a donde quieran que van. Ya deben de coger, comienzan a ser molestos.

Alastor tuvo un leve tic antes de cerrar levemente los ojos y apretar el puente de su nariz. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Es más, lo dejó muy inquieto, que todo el mundo viera su _tensión sexual_ le hizo sentir incómodo, no era algo de lo que quisiera el resto se diera cuenta.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro antes de reponerse y mirar hacia Husk.

—Lo dejaré pasar esta vez, pero no habrá segundas oportunidades, ¿entendido? —le dijo tras incorporarse del todo y sonreirle a modo de advertencia.

Husk, quien se había cruzado de brazos, ladeó levemente la cabeza, en serio estaba esperando tener que huir o hacer una treta para garantizar su seguridad, pero al no haber sido necesario, estaba bastante desconcertado.

—Claro —dijo sin más viendo como Alastor se retiraba en cuanto escuchó su respuesta.

Husk, estiró ambas manos sobre la barra viendo por donde Alastor se había ido. En ese punto no sabía qué era lo que podía pasar; Angel lo había cambiado mucho en poco tiempo. Puede que para la mayoría de las personas fuera apenas algo perceptible pero para él, era casi como si estuviera tratando con otra persona, por lo que tendría que comenzar a moverse con más cuidado que de costumbre.

Alastor era hielo delgado y el estaba pisando con demasiada fuerza.

Tenía que tener eso muy presente.


	21. Einundzwanzig

—Entonces, ¿tú y Alastor? —dijo Vaggie después de un silencio bastante prolongado tras la cena. Todos estaban aprovechando ese momento, pues Alastor había salido a atender un asunto con Rosie; así que era ese momento o nunca para sacar la mayor cantidad de información de la araña.

Llevaban toda la semana intentando hablar con él, pero Alastor era bastante precavido y no los dejaba mucho tiempo a solas; era su privacidad después de todo, era entendible.

—No hay nada entre Alastor y yo, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma que hace días; como ya les dije, solo pase la noche con él una vez, pero solamente eso; no hubo sexo ni nada —dijo la verdad a medias pero le salía tan bien mentir que realmente no le preocupaba que lo descubrieran. Además ya estaba bastante tomado y no le rondaba la fresa posesiva.

La actitud de Alastor hacia él, si bien seguía siendo para molestarlo, ahora había un poco de contacto físico, aunque fuera solo para jugar. Y eso le comenzaba a gustar a Angel, la atención extra siempre era bien recibida.

—Eso inclusive suena increible. No puedo imaginar a Alastor durmiendo con absolutamente nadie que no sea su sombra —comentó Husk, Niffty al escucharle asintió con la cabeza.

—Él es esa clase de persona que disfruta mucho de su espacio personal y _detesta_ ser tocado —dijo Niffty desde su lugar, observando con su ojo detenidamente a Angel.

Angel solo rió en voz baja.

—Les tengo que dar la razón, ese tipo es extraño. Me ha dicho que pase la noche con él pero no ha querido tener sexo conmigo —se quejó cruzándose de brazos—, quiero coger pero no puedo salir de aquí porque entonces está el riesgo de que Valentino me lleve a rastras al estudio y entonces sí sería la segunda limpieza anual cuando él se entere.

—Hablando de, ¿qué pasa con Valentino? ¿Hay alguna manera de romper el contrato que tienes con él? —dijo Charlie de pronto atrayendo la atención de los presentes. Angel le escucho pero no le tomo tanta importancia.

—Tendría que morir jaja —soltó con burla—, literalmente, tendría que morir —rectifico al ver que ninguno le había creído—, tengo que servirle al menos por unos mil años, en caso de poder romper el contrato antes, sería por muerte o porque le ofrezcan un mejor trato a Valentino, pero seamos sinceros, soy su mayor mina de oro que tiene, no me dejarían ir ni en un millón de años. Ni siquiera por diez mil almas.

—¿Por qué firmaste ese contrato en primer lugar? —quiso saber Vaggie.

Angel al escucharle, ladeo la cabeza.

—Desde el momento en que pise el infierno, supe que a algo debía dedicarme, en vida solo fui un vicioso drogadicto hijo de una red criminal, no por nada toda mi familia está aquí abajo —dijo recordando el día de su muerte—, tenía un buen cuerpo, era alto y lindo a los ojos de muchos, realmente al principio fui una vil y cruel prostituta de calle jaja. Nunca pensé estar en ese medio.

—¿Y cómo fue que llegaste a Valentino? —preguntó Niffty cada vez más interesada.

—El vino a mí, un día él me solicitó—comentó riendo tras decirlo—, aún recuerdo ese puto día como si hubiera sido ayer. Ese hijo de perra me maltrato en todos los sentidos que se les puedan ocurrir, humillándome hasta un punto que ni siquiera yo sabía que podía tocar. Cuando terminó conmigo... me puso el contrato enfrente de mi cara —él bajo su copa de vino y cruzó un par de brazos bajo su pecho—. Ha de verle encantado mi cuerpo porque me dijo que me daría todo el dinero que quisiera para drogas y un lugar donde quedarme, si trabajaba unos años para su industria; estaba intoxicado, herido y realmente pense que moriria; pero ni siquiera así iba a firmar, inclusive yo sabía que le estaría vendiendo mi alma a alguien peor que el diablo mismo —gruñó con molestia—, lo decisivo vino cuando dijo que si no firmaba, asesinaría a toda mi familia —soltó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Angel —dijo Charlie casi a punto de llorar. Angel al verla, le rodeó los hombros con uno de sus brazos, Vaggie tomó una mano de Charlie para tratar de calmarla.

—Cometí muchos errores en vida pero traicionar a mi familia para salvar el culo, nunca formó parte de ellos. Así... bueno, yo firme —recargó su mejilla derecha sobre la cabeza de Charlie. Llegado a ese punto, después de haber visto su verdadera preocupación por él, ya le importaba una mierda el contarles algo personal—, llámenlo mi último acto de buena fé hacia otras personas que no fueran yo. Cuando mi padre se enteró que firme para la industria porno, uff, lo hubieran visto, me llamo de todas las maneras más despreciables que se puedan imaginar, hasta ese momento, ellos no sabían que me vendía por dinero, fue todo un escándalo. Al final, de no haber firmado, me hubiera ahorrado la humillación de ver a mi familia entera darme la espalda y tratarme como una peste... bueno, todos excepto Molly —sonrió levemente al decir lo último.

—Vaya mierda —soltó Husk dándole un trago a su bebida.

—Si bueno, no fue tan malo al principio. Me gustaba mucho tener sexo y tener dinero para las drogas; la mayoría de mis trabajos eran con gente que sabía coger, me la pasaba en fiestas pero... siempre debía de quedarme en el estudio 24/7. De no hacerlo, entonces Valentino venía por mi y la verdad, sus castigos eran todo menos dulces —dijo rascando levemente su antebrazo. Solo la mención de aquel hombre le ponía ansioso—, más cuando terminaba involucrando a Vox...

—Entonces estas jodido —atino a decir Vaggie, Angel rió pero no lo negó.

—A menos que llegue alguien que quiera tomar mi puto lugar... estoy más que jodido y cuanto más tiempo juegue a la casita aquí... peor será mi castigo al volver —dijo suspirando, Charlie le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, ya estaba llorando. Angel no podía creer lo dulce que era chica, considerando de quien era hija y donde vivían—. ¡Oh niña!, no te merecemos Charlie —casi grito abrazándola.

Todos, incluida la aludida, le vieron sorprendidos.

—Angel, ¿estas ebrio? —preguntó Vaggie con una suave sonrisa, Charlie ya no lloraba pero aún abrazaba a Angel.

—Hasta el culo —rió en respuesta mirándola—, soy más sincero de esta manera, no me escucharán hablar de esta mierda sobrio.

Pronto comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades que no tenían sentido, volviendo la platica muy amena. Niffty comenzó a levantar los platos cuando un ruido proveniente de la entrada puso en alerta a todos.

—Pero que-

La puerta fue derribada y Husk se puso enfrente de todos extendiendo sus alas, evitando que pedazos de madera y concreto les golpearan directamente. Cuando el polvo se disipó un poco, Dubstep hizo acto de presencia pero lo que llamó la atención de todos, fue una chica llorosa y totalmente demacrada, cuya cabellera era retenida por aquel demonio.

—¡Molly! —gritó Angel, siendo retenido por Charlie y Vaggie.

—Así que si estabas aquí —dijo Dubstep con una macabra sonrisa en su monitor, miró hacia la chica y la arrojó al suelo—, cumpliste tu parte, ahora cumpliré con la mía, puedes marcharte.

La chica, cuya nariz sangraba y tenía amoratada gran parte del rostro, miró hacia Angel, en su mirada pedía silenciosamente disculpas. La ebriedad que había tenido de pronto abandonó su cuerpo, le importo una mierda que Molly lo hubiera traído, era lo de menos, verla así por culpa suya, le partió el corazón.

—No puedes estar aquí, hijo de puta —gruñó Vaggie—, ¡largo!

Aquel ser no hizo más que sonreír satisfecho al ver el caos que había causado. Reconocía a todos los presentes, pero había dos personas que sabía eran aliados de Alastor, considerando eso, debía darse prisa.

—Solo vengo por lo que me pertenece y si no se quitan les mataré a todos —amenazó. Ondas de electricidad comenzaron a ser desprendidas de su cuerpo afectando las luces del lugar que comenzaron a titilar. Charlie retiro a Husk y Vaggie que estaban en pose defensiva, posicionándose delante de todos. Angel ya estaba sujetando a Molly entre sus brazos cuando miro lo que Charlie hacia.

—¡Lárgate! —soltó con la voz más firme que pudo usar—, estas invadiendo terrenos de la familia Magne y este chico está bajo mi protección. De lo contrario, comenzarás una guerra territorial.

Dubstep menguó un poco la sonrisa e inmediatamente la reemplazo por una altanera.

—Que perra tan molesta —vociferó con burla—, ¿crees que te tengo miedo puta?

—¡Hey, hijo de perra! A ella no le hablaras así —siseo Angel poniéndose de pie, dejando a Molly my a su pesar, caminó hasta Charlie y puso una mano en su hombro—está bien dulzura, no quiero que salgan lastimados por culpa mía.

—¡Pero Angel! —grito esta al verlo caminar hacia aquel demonio—, no puedo dejarte ir —dijo sujetándolo de la muñeca.

Dubstep se canso de tanta dulzura y tiro de la cabellera de Angel arrojándolo contra la pared contraria, dejándolo noqueado en el acto tras chocar. Charlie entonces lo tuvo de frente. Su mirada seria chocó con aquella demonio, que si bien sabía que lo que estaba por hacer le traería problemas, no podía permitir que cualquiera le hablará de esa manera. Menos la hija de la persona que más odiaba.

—Piérdete zorra.

Vaggie alcanzó a meterse, pero la corriente eléctrica las recorrió a ambas ante la mirada sorprendida de Husk, quien apenas y pudo mover un dedo cuando Dubstep y Ángel ya habían desaparecido. Niffty corrió hasta ambas, mirandolas retorcerse en el suelo.

—¡Oh no!

—Perdón... —sollozo Molly desde el suelo aún sangrando, Husk la vió y no supo qué hacer, eso era un total desastre. No sabía por dónde empezar.

—Carajo —alcanzó a decir—. Niffty, ve por Baxter, traelo rápido —dijo Husk al acuclillarse aún lado de Vaggie que había recibido el mayor impacto del ataque, cerciorándose de que estuviera viva. Niffty apenas escuchar, dejó el paño húmedo en la mano de Molly y corrió escaleras arriba.

—Angel —sollozo Charlie en medio de su agonía, Husk frunció el ceño cada vez más cabreado.

Con cuidado la tomo en brazos y cuando se dio la vuelta una figura negra de ojos rojos se materializó a un par de metro de él, paralizandolo.

—¿Qué le pasó a mi manzanita? —aquella lúgubre voz hizo a Husk dar un paso hacia atrás.

La sonrisa macabra de Lucifer, le hizo sentir un insignificante insecto, que ni siquiera había podido proteger a su hija.

—Yo... Dubstep vino y-

Lucier alzó una mano y caminó hasta donde Charlie, al ver que un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz, su sonrisa menguó.

—Razzle, Dazzle —inmediatamente ambos aparecieron a cada lado de Lucifer—, cuiden de Charlotte.

Ambas criaturas le retiraron a Husk el cuerpo de Charlie, para llevarsela.

La mirada de Lucifer se centró en Husk, que deseo haber quedado inconsciente al igual que Angel.

—Ahora dime, ¿qué ocurrió aquí?

**Author's Note:**

> [Historia finalizada en las plataformas de wattpad y fanfiction bajo el mismo nombre]
> 
> Capítulos cortos al principio, más largos conforme se desarrolla.


End file.
